epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tesla Man/WikiLost - E18 - All Good Things
Welcome back! Last episode was pretty boring not gonna lie, but if you would like to catch up on it or any of the other episodes from the series, check out my recap page for summaries of each episode. This episode will be leading up so something I thought was very interesting that will come in the following episodes, make sure to read it. So, let's get started! ---- They waded through the jungle, hacking away at branches and roots that covered the path they were taking. They hopped over small streams and ducked under long branches, weaving in between trunks and bushes. They kept their footsteps silent, slipping over frail leaves and skinny twigs that laid scattered throughout the rough brown dirt that coated the jungle. Their breathing was silent as to not alert any pigs they encountered. Nick kept the long hair and slicked it back, his black strands fell down his neck. He also kept the beard which had been growing since they crashed, keeping it long and rough but trimming it when it got out of hand. He kept up with the appearance of Jesus, but whenever somebody mentioned it he called it blasphemy. He was sweating, but the rush of wind down the mountain that was only a half mile away kept him cool as he underwent the overbearing heat and humidity of the temperate jungle. He was wearing jeans, their rough fabric rubbed his leg and twisted around making him uncomfortable and his shirt was drenched in sweat. He carried the spear in his hand, tightly clenched in a fist as to not lose it or get it caught on something in the jungle. He held it overhand, he found better use of it wielding it like a javelin, though he never used one before. Barry was scratching each tree they walked past with a horizontal line as to keep track of where they were headed. It had become custom to do so when travelling out of Database, and it also served as a template of where to place roads when it came to it. He did it quietly to not alert any pigs, but enough to make a thick, inch wide half-foot long mark in the dark palm trunk. They had considered once painting hundreds of rocks red with berry juice and dropping them to keep track which was certainly more visible and eye-catching than the light brown marks in the trees, but when rain came at night, they would get buried in the mud or washed away by a stream. “I’ve been talking to Max recently.” Nick whispered. The pigs were found deeper into the jungle, they were too close to camp to be expecting any pigs but Barry liked to keep an open mind but didn’t mind some small conversation until they got to the hunting grounds. “About the lightning that struck him that night. I keep telling him it’s a gift from God, but he hasn’t been listening.” “Not everybody’s a devout like you Nick.” Barry reminded him like he always did. “I know I know, but you can’t help but wonder what happened that night, right? I mean, I’ve been watching Jason as of recent and he’s been keeping a close eye on Max. You think he’s trying to figure out what it was so he can… you know… get out of the chair?” “It’s possible.” Barry swung his spear, cutting a gash into the palm trunk. “How come we never question what happened that night? Why did we just shrug off a lightning bolt with healing powers?” Barry paused. “look” he whispered. Past the tree line was a pig, it was trotting through the jungle alone, making soft squealing noises- a call for distress. Nick and Barry crouched down behind a bush and peered over, viewing the pig dash off into the jungle, and the two followed. They ran, not caring too much about noise as long as they kept their eye on the pig and where it was headed, but soon after about ten minutes they lost it. They were now alone in the jungle and lost, focusing too much on the pig made Barry forget to mark his path, and they were at least a mile away from camp without instruction on how to get back. The sun was setting and small drops of rain fell from the sky and bounced off tree leaves, landing on the ground. The orange light from the sunset reflected off the trunks and bounced around the forest, creating a beautiful display of orange, red, and yellow color. “We need to get back.” Barry said, alluding to the camp rule of nobody out past sundown. “But we didn’t find the pig’s home yet.” Nick included. “We’ll try again tomorrow, but it’ll take us at least a half hour to try and find where we stopped marking the trees, then another hour to get back to camp.” Barry turned around and twirled his spear in his hand. “If the disease is as bad as we say it is, I’m not going to stand back and let it infect more people just because it got a little dark outside.” Nick grew serious about his stance. Barry sighed. “We don’t even have torches.” Trying to counter his statement. “Good.” A woman said faintly through the jungle. The ground filled with the infamous gray smoke and rose up their body. They spun around, trying to find where the voice came from and soon enough, their ears were engulfed by the sound of large dogs barking and leaping on top of them, their massive teeth reached for their flesh but Nick and Barry did a well enough job of keeping them off, until a man came up behind them and knocked them unconscious. ---- Barry woke up, his vision was blurry and he couldn’t move. He heard the flickering of a camp fire and the chirping of birds and insects off in the distance. He spotting a white dot in the sky through his hazy vision and shook his head to clear his senses. He could smell the scent of roasting meat from the campfire, and smoke filled his nose. Suddenly he heard the sound of pressurized gas releasing and he jumped, but didn’t move. His torso and arms were restrained, his back was up against a cylindrical object which he guess was a tree trunk. His vision grew black as something appeared in front of him. He felt the rush of cold water shock his body, running from the top of his head and trickling down to his bare feet. The water helped his vision after a while and soon he could see everything in clear detail. There was a woman standing in front of her, Asian and half naked, not wearing anything to cover her torso, but she wore a long skirt around her waist. A man was standing next to her carrying a wet empty bucket. “Thank you Devil.” She nodded to him. Her voice had a thick mandarin accent as she dismissed him. She leaned into Barry, her glare was sharp and mysterious. “My name is Nikki Lee.” She patted him on the face, knocking some water droplets off of his cheek. “But you can call me Wrath.” She smiled and turned around and lifted her arms towards her camp. “And these are the Tuō Diào. We are servants of the Shadow Warrior.” They all looked young, and less established to the island. “Where… Where are you from?” Barry coughed up a little water. “A year and a half ago our plane crashed on the island.” She bent over to face him. “But we have forgotten that.” Barry’s head grew hot and his heart sank and he shuddered. They are the front end of the plane, the same plane that brought him to this island, but he decided to not voice that. “My apologies about your friend.” Nikki whispered. “What did you do… Where is he?!” He yelled into her face. “The Great Shadow Warrior needed an offering. And we were tired of using our own people.” She stepped out of the way. On the ground behind her was a quickly made altar made out of bamboo sticks, arranged into a sturdy box shape like Jenga. A flat wooden platform was on top of it, and what Barry saw was gut wrenching. He could make out legs, feet, and an arm. A hand laid on the ground severed from the body. His torso was ripped open, ribs shot out from the carcass in varying directions and tubing of intestines was sprawled across the figure. The body was smashed beyond recognition, the bamboo was stained red and there was still some wet puddles of blood on the altar. The skull was crushed, pieces of the bone was flattened out like a smashed M&M, and brain matter dripped down the altar. “If it makes you feel better, the dogs enjoyed it.” She nodded her head to six dogs ripping apart a chunk of flesh. “We’ll be burning the body soon. That’s the part that’s the sacrifice. Also, don’t worry, we’ll keep you alive for at least a week until our next sacrifice. We picked him first because, well, he’s more intact.” Gesturing to his eye. “Until then, Mit will be taking care of you.” A man stepped forward, completely naked like the rest of the camp, a scraggy beard covered his face and neck and long curly hair went down past his shoulders. Barry remembered him, the pathetic look in his eyes, the scrawny frame, and the weasel-like look of his face. The doctor from Four Stars. “TK!” He shouted, and TK looked back at him, a psychotic smirk was on his face. Nikki looked confused at him. “Just untie him Mit and put him away.” She shook her head and walked away. Mit walked forward, his head was twisted at a weird angle and he slipped a knife from his belt. The belt carried canisters of Reignic Gas, and a lot of them. His eyes were yellow and his voice was raspy as he chuckled. He ran the blade down Barry’s face, and dipping it into Barry’s exposed eye socket. It was now that Barry realized he was well was naked. Mit raised the blade over his head and swung down, hacking into the rope that kept Barry in place, barely missing Barry’s body. He pushed Barry forward and into a small tent where he took a new rope and tied him up to the support of the tent. “TK…” Barry started. “It’s Mit now!” His eyes squinted and he started breathing heavily. “Mit… why are you doing this?” “For the Shadow Warrior…” He released a crazy smile. He pulled a canister from his belt and put his mouth over the hose and pulled the pin. The smoke shot from the can and filled his mouth, pouring out of his nose he took several deep breaths. He leaned into Barry, “Here” his voice was deep and almost demonic sounding. He pressed his mouth to Barry’s and opened his mouth, spilling some of the smoke into Barry’s mouth. Almost immediately Barry began screaming, his vision grew blurry and he looked to Mit who was no longer there. In his place was the black figure of a man, crouching in front of him, eyes glowing white. Barry flailed around in his restraints trying to break free as the figure got closer, his arms were longer than average, and he tilted his head. He got face to face with Barry and he opened his mouth, blood poured out of it and onto Barry’s lap. Barry used all of his force to break free, and soon there was a loud pop like a balloon and the vision went away and his shoulder was dislocated. Mit was laying on the ground with his arms spread out, his eyes closed with a smile on his face. He shot up at the sound and Barry kicked him in the face, sending him back to the ground. He grabbed the knife from his belt and ran out of the tent, alerting the rest of the camp. He carried his arm with him and flinched with each motion he made as he darted through the jungle. He didn’t know where he was running, it was dark, but he kept running. He ran for an hour, his feet tripped a few times but he caught himself. He never ran out of breath, the fear was enough encouragement. Nobody chased after him as he escaped the camp, but he felt that they were on his trail. He coughed and smoke spat out from his lips and he took a deep breath, accidentally breathing it back it, and his vision got fuzzy again. It was black and he couldn’t see around him and the taunting of the Shadow Warrior returned, echoing around him, coming from no discernable location. He got back up and ran, not looking ahead, just running until he hit his foot on an askew root and went flying, tumbling forward, and continuing his screams. He looked up, and stared into the face of Max De La Vega. He sheathed his machetes and bent down and picked up Barry, turning around and heading back to camp. ---- “The group already left.” Jason rolled up to Barry when he woke after about half a day of sleeping. “They started heading out about 30 minutes ago. Did you want to go with them? We could take the jeep and drop you off.” “No no no.” Barry waved his hand around a little bit before spinning and sitting on the edge of the bed. “I want to help.” He turned around and faced Jason. “Who’s still here?” “All the women that aren’t either married, mothers, or elderly. Max, Matt, Bob Dave, and Malcolm are still here as well. Everyone’s waiting outside for you.” Jason wheeled himself to the other side of Barry’s bed. “How many people total is that?” “In comparison to the 50 people we had originally, there’s 14 here including me and you, 19 including the 4 people in critical condition and Evol.” “So I guess we can all move into houses then.” Barry stood up and started walking out of the building. “Oh yeah, and the Vaan der Laan kid is still here.” Jason remembered. Barry nodded and walked out the door, followed by Jason. “Max come with us.” Jason looked at Max, and then ushered Barry to his house. The three walked in to Jason’s house, the two story shack at the front of the camp which once belonged to Bob Dave before he gave it up for one of the bigger one story houses. They closed the curtain behind them and Bob Dave was waiting for them. “Okay Barry, you need to tell us what happened. We’ve let you sleep, but now you need to give us some information.” Jason parked his chair at the table. “Negative needs to be here, she needs to hear this.” Barry’s heart sank in remembrance of the event. “Max, run up and grab Negative.” Bob asked Max which Max responded by turning and running out the curtain-door and up the mountainside. “Until she gets here, start the story from the beginning.” Bob said. “Nick and I we were… chasing this… this pig, trying to get to its home. I forgot to keep marking as we ran, we got lost, it got dark. I suggested we turn around, head back, cause the rules, you know.” He swallowed the lump that was building in his throat. “He wanted to help the camp, he convinced me this was our only opportunity to, well, help the camp. He didn’t want more people to get sick in a day.” His Scottish accent was raspy and weak. “So I agreed, but somebody attacked us, a woman, she had Reignic Gas. Her name was Nikki Lee I think, they called her Wrath. She was from the front end of the plane.” His eye began to well up. “She had dogs, they attacked up, knocked us out. I woke up and…” He crossed his arms on the table and put his face in them, collecting himself. He took a few deep breaths to calm him emotions. Barry was a soft man, he wasn’t afraid to show his emotions, and he let it happen. If he was scared, he’d let people know, if he was sad, he’s give himself some time, if someone made him mad, he’d knock the fucker to the ground. Barry took his time as Bob and Jason sat around him at the table, giving him whatever he needed to calm himself down. About three minutes passed and Negative and Max walked back into the building. She was buckling her pants back up, her shirt was tucked inside her waistband, and it was for that very reason that Jason didn’t want her in charge of guarding Evol. “Okay Barry, Negative’s here, tell us what happened.” Jason put his hand warmly on Barry’s shoulder. Barry raised his head, took a deep breath and wiped his eye. “I was naked.” “Yeah I know.” Max jumped in, to which Negative hit him for being rude. “I was tied up, Nick was dead. They… sacrificed him, I couldn’t tell that it was him, but from what they told me and from what I saw, it most definitely was him. Then I saw TK.” He turned to Negative. “They called him Mit or something, he was addicted to the Reignic Gas.” “Makes sense, the gas has addictive properties.” Negative said. “He tied me up, made me breathe in the gas. It was nothing… nothing like I’ve ever seen it do before…” He said, remembering back to the first night they were on the island and they encountered the “monster”, the first encounter they had with the hallucinogen. “I escaped, for the most part. Took TK’s knife with me though.” “Yeah, we’ve got it right here.” Jason nodded over to a small desk with a sharpened piece of metal with palm leaves wrapped around the handle. “You better thank Lexi, she popped that arm of yours in the instant she saw you.” Bob added. “So that’s takes us to when I found you?” Max said. “Yes. But I needed to ask Negative if she knows how TK got the gas.” Barry turned to her, but she shook her head. “I do.” Bob added. “When we produced the Reignic Gas for Community, we had a storehouse about six or seven miles away. We dropped them off there and Community came and picked them up. Once Community went to war with itself, we just kept filling it up with the gas we had. We assumed it got raided after we lost coms with Community, so we never went back. The gas erodes after a certain amount of time, the chemicals begin to break down into their original forms, makes it more dangerous. That might be why.” “And that must be how Four Stars got a hold of the gas.” Negative whispered in revelation. “Two questions.” Max began. “What do you mean war?” He asked Bob. “From what I know there was a man, Scrawland I think it was. Odd name. He was younger, the second generation of our survivors. He got a little bit of power, led a revolt, and they went into civil war about two years ago. About the same time we lost communication with Community.” Max paused. “And can you take us to the storehouse?” “I’m 70 years old, so no. Reignic might, he took a few trips down there. It’s all just a matter of cooperating with him. Its beach most of the way until you have to take a turn into the jungle.” Max nodded and slipped his machetes into the sheathes on his back and began walking out the door. “Max! Where are you going?” Jason tried to stop him. Max pulled open the curtain to step out and held it open as he stood in the doorframe. “To squash this thing before it becomes a problem” and he slipped the curtain closed. ---- Thanks for reading my new episode everybody! Comment below what you though about it and stuff, and get ready for the next episode! Hope nobody minds me using Nikki as a bad guy... thought that might cause some controversy. A little factoid, the name of Nikki's group, the Tuō Diào is mandarin for Trolls, so expect a visit from some of our favorite people in my story. Cheers! Category:Blog posts